


Fairy Tale (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles descubre que está embarazado de los gemelos de Derek.Más o menos.





	Fairy Tale (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131131) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



—¿Te gusta esto, papi? —pregunta Isabella, a ella solo le faltan unos pocos meses para tener siete años, y su ceño fruncido en concentración. Ella sostiene el vaso de agua azucarada con mucho cuidado con ambas manos, vertiéndolo suavemente en la maceta púrpura, donde crece una gran flor rosada, todos los pétalos se enroscan juntos, ocultando lo que hay dentro. Y lo que hay dentro, es el hijo de Derek.

—Así de fácil, bebé, —murmura, besando su frente. El sol de la mañana brilla a través de la ventana y la casa está quieta.

—D'rrk, —la voz de Stiles es suave y silenciosa desde el piso de arriba.

Derek está subiendo como un rayo.

Stiles está sentado en su cama, con el pelo esponjoso y el vientre un poco hinchado. Sus mejillas están más llenas de lo que Derek está acostumbrado, pero todavía es hermoso. Enrojecido y cansado, embarazado de cuatro meses con el otro hijo de Derek. Está sentado entre almohadas y su portátil descansa sobre su estómago. Huele débilmente a vómito seco, pero mayormente contento. Derek escucha; dos latidos del corazón, fuertes y en sincronía. —¿Qué pasa? —Él pregunta, y Stiles logra una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Puedo comer un poco más de estas magdalenas? Creo que acabo de vomitar el desayuno.

Las punzadas del corazón de Derek. Él asiente y gira hacia la puerta antes de detenerse. —Stiles, —lo intenta, suavemente, porque la última vez que intentó hacer una sugerencia, Stiles le arrojó la tostadora. —Tal vez necesites algo... ¿no tan dulce? Al bebé no parece gustarle. —Se apresura a agregar, cuando Stiles parece que se puede enojar— ...Sé que las hadas necesitan azúcar, e Izzy está alimentando a gemelo A abajo, pero gemelo 1 es más lobo, así que tal vez necesites carne.

Stiles cierra su boca, luciendo pensativo. Sus labios están hacia abajo, y gime un poco. —Pero me gustan estas magdalenas. Son magdalenas de hadas. Soy un hada. —Su puchero es un poco adorable.

Derek sonríe —puedes tenerlos más tarde, pero tal vez algún...

—Filete. —Stiles dice sin pensar, el instinto se apodera de —un poco sangriento. Muy sangriento. Un gran filete.

—Un New York Strip*, —Derek mueve sus cejas y Stiles suspira.

—Por esto es por lo que te amo. —El hada golpeó su cabeza de arriba abajo emocionadamente, relamiéndose sus labios— ¿y luego me frotarás los pies y verás The Big Bang Theory conmigo? —Derek sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza— ¡y trae a Izzy también! ¡Y al gemelo A! ¡Necesito mi flor aquí!

Derek lo hace feliz, porque proporcionarle algo a su pareja es algo que le encanta hacer. Algo que pensó que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer. Al principio, Stiles había sido tan reacio a aceptar ayuda, callarse sobre sus habilidades de callarse (el clima ha sido tan suave con toda su magia siendo drenada por los gemelos) y tratando de hacer todo por sí mismo. Había sido nada menos que un pequeño milagro cuando Isabella lo había empujado a la cama, con las manos en sus caderas y le había dicho con severidad: Mi papá y yo cuidaremos de ti. Sin alboroto, sin preguntas, y Derek había visto a Stiles recostarse un poco y relajarse un poco, dejando que lo atendieran.

Jennifer no había sido así, nunca. Cuando ella había estado embarazada de Isabella, había sido un momento difícil. Los bebés lobo son más grandes y más exigentes, y se había lamentado de perder su figura. Sin embargo, ella había sido una buena madre mientras estaba embarazada. Ella nunca bebió café, y comió todas las comidas correctas, y Derek le agradece por eso. Pero cada vez que Derek intentaba ayudarla, ella se alejaba de él, incómoda con la intimidad y sin sentirse deseable.

—Eso se ve delicioso. —dice Izzy, caminando de puntillas para mirar el mostrador donde Derek está friendo el bistec. —¿Eso es para Pa?

—Sí, él no se siente muy bien, —murmuró Derek, ahuecando la parte posterior de su cuello. —¿Por qué no vas y llevar al gemelo A con Stiles? Puedes ver dibujos animados.

Isabella acuna el no insignificante peso de la maceta de color púrpura, y se desliza escaleras arriba cuando Derek termina el bistec. Él se toma su tiempo al respecto, sabiendo que Stiles probablemente esté respondiendo la billonésima pregunta de Izzy sobre cómo serán su hermano y hermana, antes de quitarse las zapatillas y llevar el pesado plato arriba.

Stiles e Izzy se acurrucan en la cama viendo las Tortugas Ninja y la gran maceta púrpura está al lado de Stiles en la mesita de noche. Los pétalos brillan cada vez que están cerca de él, Stiles le gusta acariciarla y canturrear cosas dulces. Derek se une a ellos en la cama, y Stiles se acomoda alegremente.

Los ojos de Izzy se abren de hambre. —¿Puedo tomar un poco? —Ella pregunta en voz baja, y Stiles comienza a cortarle una porción, y luego le corta una porción a Derek, y los tres están contentos. Derek cree que vé a Stiles mirando envidiosamente el pastelito de hadas de Izzy unas cuantas veces, pero se las arregla para mantener el bistec, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

divisor sterek

Derek llega a casa tarde una noche después de una carrera.

Se ha sentido inquieto últimamente y no sabe por qué. Más ansioso por estirar sus patas y comprobar el perímetro de Beacon Hills. Más territorial

Vuelve a casa a susurrar y agudiza sus oídos, y deja sus llaves sobre la mesa lo más silenciosamente que puede; escuchando.

Viene desde el piso de arriba, y cuando se acerca, puede oír a Stiles y una voz muy baja en el teléfono.

—Tienes que llamar a Deaton.

—¡No necesito hacer nada como eso! —Stiles sisea, y Derek frunce el ceño. Él parece angustiado. —¡Deaton es el señor Magoo de cosas misteriosas y no explica una mierda!

—Stiles... él sabrá sobre esto. ¿No te dijo nada de esos libros que tenías cuando éramos adolescentes?

Derek puede reconocer la voz ahora. Es Scott. Le gusta bastante el hombre lobo, y especialmente le gusta la forma en que hace feliz a Stiles.—¡Creo que me gustaría recordar si dijera algo como esto! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Tienes que llamar a Deaton. —Scott suspira de nuevo.

—¡Quise decir a Derek! —grita Stiles, y Derek se congela. Él se pregunta de qué demonios están hablando. —¿Se lo digo? ¿Es que... si... no sé? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan inútil?

—¿Quieres que vaya a Beacon Hills? Lo haré, Stiles. Estoy aquí para ti...

—No, no, —suspira tristemente, —envíame un mensaje con el número de Deaton.

—Estará feliz de que hayas llamado—. Scott suena triunfante —Te ha echado de menos.

—Se ha perdido al hacerme preguntas crípticas, quieres decir.

Se despiden, y Derek escucha mientras Stiles se prepara para ir a la cama. Se toma su tiempo para subir las escaleras. No quiere que Stiles sepa que estaba escuchando, pero también quiere saber qué está mal. No suena demasiado serio, si Stiles llama a Scott y no a Lydia ('Sin ofender, Scott', piensa Derek), ¿pero a Deaton? Si Derek recuerda con razón, Deaton fue el hombre que ayudó a Stiles con todas sus cosas fae mientras crecía. Entonces, ¿le está sucediendo algo a las habilidades de Stiles? ¿Algo de hadas sobrenaturales de lo que Derek probablemente nunca haya oído hablar?

Decide no hacer presión, y que Stiles se lo dirá cuándo esté listo. Él no quiere ser esa persona. Entonces, cuando sube las escaleras, finge creer que la pobre farsa de Stiles haciéndose el dormido y se ducha.

divisor sterek

Continúa así durante unos días, y Stiles parece tan normal que Derek lo olvida.

Todavía hay una extraña necesidad de marcar su territorio y le da a Stiles unos cuantos chupones más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero todo está bien.

—Entonces, —dice falsamente, arrastrando su dedo contra el mango de una de las cintas de correr mientras observa a Derek limpiar. —¿Cómo era criar a Bells? ¿Cuándo era un bebé?

Derek se ríe, perplejo. Stiles nunca ha preguntado esto antes. Le preguntaron sobre los terribles años del niño pequeño y el gran Isabella Tantrum de hace dos veranos, pero no sobre su bebé. Siempre había pensado que a Stiles no le gustaba recordarle a Jennifer. —Fue agotador. No recuerdo haber dormido.

Stiles parece perturbado por esta respuesta. Él no sonríe. —Oh.

Derek frunce el ceño, deteniéndose mientras limpia una máquina de remo. —¿Por qué?

—¡Por nada! —El hada responde rápidamente, agitando sus dedos ansiosamente contra su costado. —Los bebés son lindos, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que quiero decir, la mayoría de la gente piensa eso, ¿no? Y Bells era un bebé súper lindo, por todas todas esas fotos.

Derek asiente lentamente, un poco confundido. —Sí, ella era adorable. Laura llenó la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara en un solo día. —Él sonríe al recordar y no se da cuenta de cómo Stiles se relaja.

—¿Podrías... no sé, volverías al momento en que ella era un bebé y lo harías de nuevo?

Derek piensa y se estremece. Isabella fue la mejor parte de su vida, pero fue un momento horrible. Derek era demasiado joven, estaba demasiado estresado, demasiado asustado, estaba demasiado roto sin Jennifer, sin sus padres. Las peleas que había tenido con Laura, la soledad solo rota por las risas de un bebé que era tan maravilloso, pero no del todo. Había mejorado con el tiempo, pero los primeros días habían sido...

—No. Dios no. —Y vuelve a la limpieza, con un poco más de vigor que antes, tratando de disipar los recuerdos de su mente.

Stiles se muerde el labio con fuerza y mira por la ventana.

—No lo sé, —dice Derek por teléfono, haciendo cola en la cafetería para tomar un café antes de ir a trabajar. —Me he sentido diferente últimamente. Más inquieto. ¿Alguna vez has experimentado algo así?

Laura tararea por teléfono. —¿Inquieto cómo? ¿Cómo más poderoso y queriendo hacer más o algo más?

—Algo más. —dice Derek, arrastrando los pies hacia adelante. Está haciendo malabares con su bolsa de gimnasia, los materiales de Isabella para un proyecto escolar y su teléfono en sus manos.

—Tengo que ser honesta, Der, no sé. Aunque suena extrañamente familiar. No recuerdo quién lo dijo, —se escucha el sonido de su portátil y Laura se ríe. Derek rueda sus ojos.

—¿Algo más importante? —Él se burla.

—Sí, claro, es solo tu marido. —Ella bromea de nuevo, y el corazón de Derek se calienta. Le encanta que Stiles y Laura sean tan cercanos. A veces lo asusta un poco, pero a él le encanta de todos modos. —¿Qué le pasa últimamente, de todos modos? Me ha estado enviando una tonelada de preguntas sobre los bebés de hombres lobo. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado para responder a sus preguntas? No me sorprendería, se le ocurren las cosas más extrañas...

Ella se calla, pero Derek está sosteniendo el teléfono peligrosamente.

Bebés de hombres lobo.

Oh dios... Stiles no... no podría estar...

—¡Deaton! —dice a la mujer detrás del mostrador, y Derek siente que su mundo se hace añicos cuando un hombre oscuro levanta su mano, y se mueve al frente para recoger su bebida.

—Laura, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? Pero solo estaba diciendo que estos zapatos eran...

Derek cuelga, y marcha hacia la salida donde Deaton está bebiendo su café mientras sale al sol. Hoy no hace tanto calor y tampoco hace demasiado frío. El clima ha sido bastante suave recientemente. —¿Deaton? —pregunta Derek, metiendo su teléfono en su bolsillo, y el hombre levanta la mirada; sorprendido.

Él es bastante mayor, por el conjunto. Sus ojos son demasiado sabios y no huele a humano puro. Pero sea lo que sea, está enmascarado por el olor a polvos e ingredientes exóticos. Escanea a Derek arriba y abajo con astutos ojos marrones, y Derek cree que entiende de dónde Stiles ha obtenido ese rasgo molesto. Es como si este hombre supiera más que Derek sobre un tema del que Derek ni siquiera está seguro de saber que existe. —Derek. —Él conjetura —Derek Hale. Ah... no creo que Stiles te haya enviado, ¿o sí? —Él está haciendo una pregunta, pero parece saber la respuesta.

Derek lo mira —No realmente... no puede ser...

—Mira, Derek, —Deaton comienza diplomáticamente— realmente no es mi lugar para decírtelo. Estoy seguro de que si hablaras con Stiles y te enfrentaras con él en una conversación seria, te lo diría todo.

Derek entiende por qué Stiles odia a este hombre. —¿Cuánto tiempo estás en la ciudad? —Él pregunta, calmando su molestia.

—Alrededor de nueve meses. —Él dice siniestramente: —Pensé que sería lo mejor. Más seguro. Me quedaré con algunos amigos. —Él da un paso alrededor de Derek. —Adiós. Estoy seguro de que te veré mucho más. —Y camina por la calle, dejando a Derek mirándolo.

Se pasa todo el día en el trabajo pensando en ello, y corre a casa. Probablemente conduce demasiado rápido. No puede ser, ¿no? Pero entonces, ¿qué sabe Derek de los fae? Supone que los varones podrían quedarse embarazados. No está fuera del ámbito de las posibilidades. Está seguro de que son las sirenas macho los que quedan embarazados y las hembras las que cazan. Su corazón late con fuerza y no puede evitar imaginarlo. Él y Stiles, Isabella con un pequeño hermano. Una familia de cuatro. Eso sería... Derek cree que eso sería maravilloso. Necesitará un nuevo trabajo, sin duda, el gimnasio no pagará lo suficiente...

Stiles está en el jardín de enfrente cuando él llega, y puede escuchar a Isabella haciendo sus deberes dentro. Entonces Derek se dirige directamente a su marido y lo besa con fuerza.

—Oh, —dice Stiles aturdido, sonriendo— ¿por qué fue eso?

—Estás embarazado. —dice Derek, y ahora puede olerlo. Él entiende por qué ha estado tan inquieto últimamente. Él quiere proteger a este hombre frente a él de todo y de todo.

Stiles, sin embargo, parece abatido. —¿Lo sabes? —Él dice miserablemente, hundiéndose en la hierba. —Derek, escucha. Sé que no quieres uno, y tal vez, bueno, Deaton y yo podríamos mirar algo.

—¡Stiles! —dice Derek, horrorizado, y cae de rodillas frente a su marido. Él coge las mejillas de Stiles. —¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sí quiero otro hijo, otro niño contigo hará que mi vida sea más un paraíso de lo que ya es. —Intenta asegurarse de que la sinceridad está en sus palabras, porque sabe cómo puede sonar a veces. Pero él quiere decir esto. Él quiere esto.

La hada de cabello oscuro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pero tu dijiste.

—No quise decir eso, —susurró Derek, manteniendo a Stiles cerca. —Estaba hablando de Jennifer, no de criar un bebé. Stiles. Stiles. Y otra cosa... no puedes... no se trata solo de mí, ¿sabes? Es tu hijo, y...

—Lo quiero. —dice Stiles automáticamente, una mano yendo a su estómago, y Derek se queda boquiabierto.

—¿Él? —Él pregunta, rompiendo la voz, y Stiles sonríe, lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sí, Deaton lo revisó esta mañana, es... no sé, es todo extraño y mágico y no estamos totalmente seguros de cómo va a funcionar todo, pero...

—Voy a tener un hijo. —Derek susurra, y él ríe, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y Stiles también ríe; llorando con él. Isabella sale corriendo para verlos a los dos y ladea curiosamente la cabeza, antes de decidirse a usar la distracción para robar un poco de chocolate del cajón.

divisor sterek

Unas semanas más tarde, Derek se da cuenta de que hay un arbusto en el jardín que lo sigue.

Es escalofriante, pero no es tan extraño.

Parece que este arbusto se cuela por el césped y se acurruca a los pies de Derek mientras trabaja en el porche, o lo espera al final de su luna llena. Tiene un pequeño tallo extraño, muy brillante y muy verde, y parece apoyarse en el toque de Derek cada vez que está cerca. Lo golpea una vez con su dedo índice, y retrocede un poco, antes de girar alrededor de su dedo, y no soltarlo.

Él grita, es un grito muy masculino, y grita por Stiles.

La reacción de Stiles no es mucho mejor. —Mierda. —Susurra y llama a Deaton.

Derek podría liberar su dedo, pero tiene la sensación de que sacarse el tallo del bebé y algo parece... parece estar mal. Muy, muy mal. Así que se agacha, mientras Stiles camina agitado para que llegue Deaton, e Isabella le da algo de comida a Derek, ya que no puede moverse.

Cuando llega Deaton, tiene una pala y una pequeña tiesto marrón. Comienza a cavar generosamente en la tierra alrededor del arbusto, antes de levantarla y colocarlo cuidadosamente en el plástico. La yema se aleja un poco de Derek, pero todavía está gravitando hacia él, y cuando Deaton empuja la planta hacia Stiles experimentalmente, se pone rosa y parece zumbar, empujándose hacia Stiles también.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunta Stiles , hipnotizado. Parece que no puede quitarle los ojos. —Se siente como...

—Tu otro hijo. —Deaton termina, y Derek se queda boquiabierto, y los tres lo siguen adentro mientras se pone a mezclar un poco de agua azucarada que trajo consigo y la rocía generosamente sobre la planta. —Stiles, la mayoría de las hadas, cuando tienen descendencia, lo hacen en forma de un tipo de polinización. Crecerá una flor, casi como un útero externo, y de ella nacerá un fae. Típicamente, solo uno. —Él gesticula hacia su flor. —Eso es lo que es esto.

—¿Voy a tener dos hermanos? —Isabella chilla con entusiasmo, y Derek tiene que sentarse porque...

—En realidad, —zumba Deaton, examinando la planta profesionalmente —Supongo que sería una niña. ¿Ves el rizo de la hoja, aquí? ¿El resplandor rosa? Lo más probable.

—Una niña y un niño, —susurra Stiles, agarrándose el estómago. —Por lo que entonces...

—Si me dejas adivinar, —dice Deaton, y Derek se pregunta sobre eso. Deaton dijo la palabra ‘adivinar’ dos veces, pero no cree que el tipo druida realmente esté adivinando. —Es que el que está dentro de ti es más hombre lobo, y por lo tanto se está manifestando físicamente, mientras que esta niña es más fae y lo está haciendo tradicionalmente. —Se rasca la barbilla —Estaría muy interesado en ver el desarrollo de sus poderes dada su interesante descendencia.

Stiles suspira, masajeando sus sienes. Pero él está sonriendo un poco detrás de sus manos, y Derek puede verlo. Él tiene ganas de sonreír.—Creo que probablemente tengas mucho más para enseñarme.

Deaton inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento. —En cuanto al tratamiento de tu hijo más fae, sí. El hijo lobo estoy seguro de que Derek sabe mucho. Alto contenido de proteínas, mucho descanso. —Derek asiente, él sabe esto al haber criado a Izzy. —Puedes pasar por esta dirección mañana y te informaré—. Le da a Stiles un trozo de papel y Stiles se burla de él. Después de que Deaton se fue, e Isabella está en la cama, absolutamente encantada de tener un hermano y una hermana para su ‘ejército de barbies’, Stiles y Derek se encuentran.

—Entonces, —Stiles asiente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Gemelos, ¿eh?

Derek aprieta los labios antes de reírse. —No me creerías si te dijera que realmente corrió hacia la familia.

Stiles se ríe tan fuerte que debe correr hacia fuera para evitar despertar a Isabella, y Derek lo sigue.

Permanecen bajo la luz de la luna durante mucho tiempo, enredados en los brazos del otro, tan felices que incluso los búhos se enojan.

—Déjanos en paz, —les susurra Stiles, y lo hacen con un último y furioso ulular, que los deja en el silencio satisfecho de los demás.

divisor sterek

En una noche oscura, unas semanas más tarde, la luna es especialmente grande en el cielo, y las estrellas son especialmente grandes. El cielo es un manto de azul con hilos y el último piso de Laura mira hacia la ciudad.

Derek ha estado despierto toda la noche, aliviando el dolor de Stiles.

Isabella está profundamente dormida, y también lo está el marido de Laura, y Laura está preparando chocolate caliente para Stiles.

—Todo duele, —dice Stiles miserablemente, está empapado en sudor. —Der..

Derek no puede soportarlo. No soporta que Stiles esté sufriendo y Derek no sabe qué hacer. Deaton había dicho que sería difícil al principio. A medida que la magia de Stiles aprendió a hacer frente a la canalización de los dos niños en lugar de a la naturaleza que les rodea. Su pareja estaba pálida, y un poco débil, su cabello oscuro está húmedo y pegado a su frente. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa? —Pregunta desesperadamente, mientras Laura se dirige hacia ellos y le pasa a Stiles el chocolate caliente. Él lo toma, pero solo logra tomar unos sorbos.

Ella frunce el ceño preocupada. Antes de chasquear los dedos. —Llamaré a John, seguramente sabrá algo. —Derek escucha la marcación y luego de unos pocos timbres, habla por teléfono y puede escuchar la voz preocupada del Sheriff. John debe haber estado dormido, es muy tarde, y cuando Laura regresa, se ve un poco más esperanzada. —Dijo algo acerca de las plantas. —Ella dice, mirando a Stiles, que parpadea lentamente.Se lame los labios resecos y asiente.

—Sí, sí, joder, lo olvidé, —se esfuerza por sentarse, y Derek lo ayuda desde donde estaban tumbados junto a la gran ventana en el dormitorio de invitados de Laura. —Hay una planta... una planta con estas hojas verdes, se supone que es un antiguo remedio para las hadas, un tipo de nutriente. —Chasquea los dedos mientras piensa —¡Valerianella locusta! —Él exclama, y Derek y Laura lo miran inexpresivamente. —¿Hay plantas? ¿Alguien cerca de aquí cultiva plantas?

—¿No puedes cultivarlos? —pregunta Derek, acariciando la mejilla de Stiles, y su esposo se apoya en el toque. Laura intenta no arrullar, concentrada en la tarea que tiene entre manos.

—Necesita un suelo especial. Puedo cultivarlo probablemente desde esta distancia, pero no puedo hacer la tierra yo mismo.

—Mi vecino, —Laura dice efusivamente —o no vecino, pero… —señala hacia la casa al otro lado de la calle —tiene un invernadero, ¡siempre me habla de eso en el autobús! ¿Eso funcionaría?

Stiles cierra sus ojos, y él brilla un poco, y Laura se ve un poco sobrecogida. Derek conoce la sensación. El gemelo A brilla suavemente en respuesta al uso de la magia, pero se queda caído y dormido. Stiles abre los ojos y asiente —Puedo cultivarlo, pero alguien tendrá que conseguirla.

Laura y Derek se miran antes de que Laura trague. —No puedo hacerlo. Está entrando y saliendo y él sabe quién soy.

—¿No es precisamente por eso que deberías hacerlo? —pregunta Derek, pero ya se está levantando y poniéndose los zapatos porque Stiles es su compañero. —¿Cómo se ve?r

Stiles se está inclinando hacia Laura ahora, quien está drenando su dolor y murmurando suavemente hacia él. —Hojas redondas y verdes, raíces largas, pero estará resplandeciente.

Bueno, Derek piensa, al menos podrá identificarlo.

Por eso acaba por irrumpir en una gran casa adosada y arrastrarse por la cocina de alguien para llegar a su invernadero. Esta es su vida ahora. Él va a terminar en la cárcel y nadie podrá ayudar a cuidar a su hermana, a Stiles y a sus tres hijos; eso es increíble. Encuentra el invernadero, con el corazón acelerado, e identifica la planta rápidamente. Acaba de sacarlo de la maceta cuando aparece un hombre de mediana edad en la entrada con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —él llora, y Derek se encoge.

—Uh... ¿nada? —trata.

El hombre parece un poco incrédulo, y está buscando su teléfono.

Entonces Derek decide golpearlo con la verdad. —Está bien, ¡por favor espera! Mi... mi pareja está embarazada y han estado anhelando esta planta. —La sostiene y está claro que el hombre no reconoce bien la planta. —Y sabíamos que tenía un invernadero, así que vine a buscarlo porque siente mucho dolor y realmente necesito que mejore. —Suena un poco desesperado y patético, pero a él no le importa.

El hombre rompe una pequeña sonrisa. —Esa es la trama de Rapunzel, ¿verdad? —Él dice —esa planta, eso es Rapunzel. ¿Es esto una broma? ¿Charlotte preparó esto?

Mierda. Esto es rapunzel. Derek pasa junto al hombre y sus risas, antes de regresar corriendo.

Stiles inhala las hojas. Le devuelve su color casi de inmediato, y sus alas parecen brillantes y fuertes. Él las está comiendo cruda, y Derek todavía jadea sin aliento, mientras Laura se va a la cama.

—Es rapunzel, Stiles, —Derek resopla, y Stiles mira hacia arriba, hojas entre sus dientes. Le da un ‘eh’ amortiguado y Derek traga gruesamente —estás comiendo rapunzel.

Stiles asiente —Sí, supongo, Rapunzel es otro nombre para Valerianella locusta, ¿por qué? —Frunce el ceño— y ¿cómo sabes eso...

—Es una historia de hadas. Rapunzel, la chica del pelo largo.

—Conozco esa historia. —Él asiente —Enredados, ¿verdad?

—No, Stiles, quiero decir que sí, pero… —ríe un poco incrédulo —en la historia, el hombre tiene que robar a Rapunzel del jardín de esta bruja para su esposa embarazada, y es por eso que se lleva a su hija.

—Mierda.

—Sí.

—Wow, —Stiles asiente, luciendo increíblemente complacido. —Alguien debería escribir seriamente una disertación sobrenatural sobre cómo los cuentos de hadas se vinculan con el funcionamiento sobrenatural de la vida real.

Derek descansa su cabeza contra la nevera y se ríe. Huele a Rapunzel y a su familia, y Stiles está mejor, realmente... su vida es un cuento de hadas, pero eso solo significa que tendrá un final feliz.

Stiles prácticamente ronronea mientras Derek masajea sus pies desde donde están apoyados en su regazo mientras ven la televisión. Derek está contento de que su esposo esté tan calmado. Él sabe lo difícil que le ha sido estar tan encerrado últimamente, ya que ahora es demasiado grande para que Stiles salga sin llamar la atención.

—¿Qué hay de Noah o Matthew para el gemelo 1? —Él pregunta, acariciando su estómago. Él tiene azúcar cubriendo sus labios, pero últimamente ha estado comiendo predominantemente carne. Derek sabe que va en contra de su naturaleza, y que se lamenta de cuánto echa de menos los granizados.

Derek sonríe —Conocí a Matthew en la escuela.

—¿Estúpido? —Stiles adivina, y Derek asiente.

—Sin embargo, me gusta Noah.

—Gracias, —sonrió Stiles— Porque... podemos decir, oye Noah, no, no puedes tener eso. ¡No, no, Noah! —Se ríe para sí mismo.

El hombre lobo pone los ojos en blanco. —¿Estamos basando el nombre de nuestro hijo en nuestra capacidad de negarle cosas? —Presiona el arco del pie de Stiles y su compañero gime. Él lo hace de nuevo, y Stiles se sonroja un poco.

—Vamos, llévame arriba. Dale un poco de amor a Derek. —Él hace gestos graciosos a Derek, quien rueda sus ojos otra vez pero lo levanta- Stiles lo mira. —¿Soy tan hermoso como lo era el día que te casaste conmigo? —Se burla, vistiendo una camisa de cuatro días manchada con salsa.

Derek suelta una carcajada —más hermoso. —Él asegura, salpicando besos sobre la frente de Stiles. —Y no pensé que fuera posible, pero aquí estás, demostrándome que estoy equivocado.

El hada se ríe encantado. —Solo por eso, puedes nombrar al gemelo A

Derek sonríe— Te vas a arrepentir.

—Se me permite el derecho de veto. —Stiles advierte, moviendo un dedo mientras pasan hacia su habitación. —No hay nombres extraños como Mildred, Levita...

—¿Stiles?

Stiles saca su mentón. —Stiles no es un nombre extraño. Además, conocer mi horrible nombre de hada te mataría.

—¿Nombre de hada? —pregunta Derek con curiosidad, reflexionando. Se pregunta si John lo tendría en cualquier lugar de su casa...

Stiles medio encogiéndose de hombros —Estaba en la canasta donde mis padres me dejaron. Créanme, no es bonito.

Derek asiente y coloca a Stiles en la cama, arrastrándose sobre él. —Pensé brevemente en Laura, pero rápidamente decidí no inflar aún más su ego. Entonces, estaba pensando en algo como Jasmine, Tasmin, Yasmin, tal vez.

Su pareja embarazada asiente con la cabeza felizmente, se centró en tirar de la camisa de Derek sobre su cabeza para revelar sus abdominales.—Sí, esos, cualquiera de esos son geniales.

Derek tiene la sensación de que Stiles no está realmente prestando atención, pero luego siente la boca húmeda y caliente de su compañero en su cuello, y descubre que tampoco le importa en este momento.


End file.
